


Pocketful of Sunshine

by talitha78



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: An exploration of Jack's relationship with manpain and Jack's relationship with David.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd, jack benjamin/manpain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Pocketful of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2010.
> 
> Original notes: I ain't gonna lie; I did it all for 1:51-1:54. You'll know what I mean when you hear the lyrics. Too perfect!!
> 
> Many thanks to the redoubtable svmadelyn for beta, and to duskwillow for the _Kings_ icons.

  
banner by Duskwillow

 **Title:** Pocketful of Sunshine  
**Song Artist:** Natasha Bedingfield  
**Fandom:** _Kings_  
**Pairings:** Jack/manpain, Jack/David

[Pocketful of Sunshine, 55MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xxoqsbz6mr.wmv)  
[Pocketful of Sunshine, 20MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/du2v8angv4.avi) Click to download.

 **Streaming:** [Pocketful of Sunshine on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff8ZzTejyac).  


You can find the original vid post on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/201259.html).


End file.
